Bound Forever
by lilsk
Summary: Response to WIKTT - Marriage Law Challenge. Due to Ministry legislation, Severus Snape and Hermione are forced to marry. Can they ever learn to respect, and even love each other?
1. An Unfortunate Circumstance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters - that honor is strictly reserved for J.K. Rowling, who is, by the way, the luckiest woman in the world!

Author's Note: This is a response to the Marriage Law Challenge, and it will eventually get very racy, so younger readers, you have been warned. Chapter 1 - An Unfortunate Circumstance Hermione Granger rolled her eyes as she followed her two best friends, Harry and Ron, out of the dining hall. It was the last day of her 6th year at Hogwarts, and the boys wanted to go sit by the lake and get some sunshine before being stuck in a classroom all day taking final exams. Only a week earlier, the three had encountered Voldemort and the Death Eaters, saved a few lives, and Harry had, yet again, lived to tell the tale. Dumbledore had informed the student body of Harry's latest expedition with an almost bored expression on his face, seeing as his meetings with Voldemort were now an annual occasion with a similar outcome - it was like a movie with a somewhat happy, if incomplete, ending that kept getting shown over and over and over again. Sometimes Hermione wished Harry hadn't been quite so famous and heroic - since he managed to remain number 1 on Voldemort's "to kill" list, she constantly had to worry about him, and it wasn't like she didn't have enough other stress in her life to deal with. At any rate, for now, the three were safe, it was a sunny day, and she had her Charms final to look forward to. Almost everything was right with the world. Several hours later, the three emerged from Flitwick's classroom, Harry and Ron fretting over their healing charms while Hermione mentally went over every question in her head to make sure she got them all right. As she headed out towards the lake with the boys, Fawkes appeared in front of her face. Knitting her eyebrows in confusion, Hermione looked at the note he had attached to his wing, recognizing the loopy scrawl immediately as Dumbledore's. 

> "Miss Granger, please meet me in my office as soon as possible, there is a pressing matter which I must speak to you about. The password is 'snickerdoodles'.  
D

Frowning, she turned at looked up towards his office. "What is it, Hermione?" asked Harry, reaching over to take the note from her.

"I'm supposed to go see Dumbledore. No idea why," she answered, holding tight to the message as if its contents were highly secretive and dangerous.

"Eh, he probably just wants to talk to you about your seventh year classes - you'd better not be using that time-turner thing again, you'll wear yourself to death, Hermione!" exclaimed Ron.

"I'm not, it's too much of a hassle, and I want to spend more time with you guys. Besides, it was McGonagall who spoke with me about that, not Dumbledore. I have no idea why he'd want to talk to me and not the two of you."

"Well, go, and then tell us later. We'll see you at dinner!" said Harry cheerfully, and continued walking towards the lake as Hermione hurried towards off towards the Headmaster's quarters.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry to disturb you from your day. I think it necessary, however, that you are informed of certain unfortunate circumstances regarding your muggle heritage. Do you know of what I am speaking, child?" Dumbledore asked in a too-calm and soothing voice, his eyes a dark steely-blue rather than the sparkling depth they usually resembled.

"No...my muggle heritage? What's wrong, is everything alright? Are my parents ok?" Hermione asked, immediately feeling panicky at his words.

"Oh yes, your family is perfectly fine. However, last night that imbecile Cornelius Fudge and his Ministry passed a piece of legislation called the Marriage Law. It was done very quietly and secretly, without notice to any of the people who would fall under its grasp. I believe you have observed over the years that many of the pureblooded wizarding families are inter-related because they feel they are superior to everyone who does not possess their flawless bloodline. The Ministry, however, is beginning to feel these marriages are an issue, because St. Mungo's has reported increasing amounts of stillborn, squib, and barren children."

"I have noticed that. I am still confused though, as to what this issue has to do with me, Professor."

"Well, Fudge believes that in order to end the intermarriage between pureblood families, a Marriage Law was necessary to provide each eligible pureblooded male with an opportunity to marry, procreate, and continue the wizarding bloodline. Therefore, he has possessed all muggleborn witches, from the age of 17 on, and made them slaves to wizarding law. The head of any pureblooded wizarding family can petition for a muggleborn girl of his choice, either to marry him or his son. Once petitioned for, the witch has no choice but to accept the offer - even leaving the wizarding world will not allow her to escape the grasps of the Ministry, because they have certain methods of finding women once they have been claimed. After the marriage has taken place, the couple is required to conceive an heir within a year of the ceremony. This law is truly unfortunate, and I do not in any way, endorse its contents. However, despite all of my persuasive efforts, several Hogwarts students fall into this trap, and it is beyond my power to help them escape unwanted marriages. The entire student body will be informed of his law later this evening, but I felt it was my duty to inform you immediately."

"And why was that, Sir? Is there more of a pressing situation with me?" asked Hermione, who had turned very pale at the Headmaster's words and was beginning to feel nauseated at the thought of being forced to marry.

"Yes, there is, regrettably. You, Miss Granger, have already been petitioned for - twice. According to the law, if a young woman is petitioned for more than once, she will be forced to marry the suitor that made the first offer. You are in the unusual circumstance, however, that the father of two suitors petitioned for you at the exact same time. In this occasion, the Ministry has decided that the witch has the right to choose between the two men. In this case, you appear to be somewhat lucky because you get to make the final decision yourself. But I will need to require a decision from you by the time you leave this room tonight."

As tears began to swim in her eyes and bile collected in her throat, Hermione gasped softly, "Who are the two men I have to choose from?"

Albus Dumbledore took a deep breath before quietly replying, "Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape".


	2. The Impossible Decision

Disclaimer: I still haven't figured out a way to claim ownership of the Harry Potter characters.

Author's Note: Special thanks to my lone reviewer, Rhyanna - glad you liked the opening chapter. And no, I never did the Harry Potter roleplay, "snickerdoodles" was just the first Dumbledore-like password that came to my mind when writing it. To all my other readers - please review, I love to get feedback, it's truly helpful and motivating. And on with the story!Chapter 2 - The Impossible Decision"WHAT!" Hermione was now beyond the point of tears, but fully assured that vomiting would be an event in her near future. "How can those two be the ones that petitioned for me at the same time? Why me? Malfoy and Snape hate me, they'll never agree to this.""Miss Granger, although I believe your assumptions of hatred, at least towards the latter of the two gentlemen, are untrue, you must remember that neither Draco nor Severus selected you as their wife. It is the patriarch of the family who selects a wife for his pureblood son, and was therefore Lucius Malfoy and Curtius Snape that petitioned for you," Dumbledore answered calmly, although she could see concern reflecting in his eyes."But Lucius Malfoy definitely hates me! And Snape's father doesn't even know me! Malfoy thinks I'm a mudblood, a filthy muggle-born. Why on earth would he want me as a daughter-in-law?" she spat, cringing at the thought of being either man's daughter-in-law."Lucius Malfoy wants somebody to carry on the family name. The point, I'm sure you realize Hermione, of this preposterous law is to produce magical offspring, and Malfoy is horrified at the idea that the family name and honor may not be carried on should Draco and a pureblood wife be unable to conceive a child. I'm sure thought was present in Snape's father's mind when he petitioned for you as well.""But why would they want me?" Hermione asked, tears now freely falling down her face. "I'm not pretty, have talents for nothing except schoolwork...I just don't understand.""Your intellect proves you attractive to both men, I am sure. You are brilliant Hermione, and it is to be assumed that your cleverness will be transferred to any child you bring into this world. That, my dear, is why they want you above any other young witch in this school.""I wish I wasn't then, all its caused me at this point is trouble. And you truly need a decision from me by the time I leave this room? Never in a million years will I be ready to decide between the two men I dislike so much.""I'm sorry I have to require it from you this evening, I understand how hard of a decision it must be to make. But think it through my dear, there must be one that you dislike less than the other."Flashbacks went through Hermione's mind. She thought of Draco's cold sneer every time he saw her or any of her friends. All of the times he had called her a "mudblood", his attitude towards Gryffindors in general, and allegiance towards Voldemort. Surely if she married him, her body might live but her soul would perish the moment she said "I do". He would mistreat her, using her only for his own pleasure and purposes, and the moment an heir was born, she would be abandoned, never truly loved by him. While legally being called a wife, she knew what she would truly be - his whore. And she refused to allow herself to become that, at all costs. But could she ever marry Snape? He wasn't a Deatheater, but that didn't mean he was the nicest of men, either. For years he had been cruel to her, unfairly taking points from Gryffindor, assigning her detention...a particular occasion during her 4th year stuck out in her mind. Draco had hexed her, making her front teeth grow bigger and bigger until they were digging into her skin. Rather than punishing the offender and coming to her aid, that bastard Snape had simply claimed "I see no difference" and coldly turned his back. How could she ever be expected to live with him?"Have you reached any conclusion as of yet, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore inquired softly."I cannot marry Draco," she said simply, unwilling to complete the thought by saying her final decision."And so you have decided that you will accept Snape's petition?""I suppose I have no choice," she answered coldly."Hermione - I know that this must be difficult. It is hard for me to even have to watch you attempt to make this decision, and it isn't right for someone like you to have to go through this. But please be comforted by the fact that I believe you are making a good choice. I know your experience with Severus has not been a pleasurable one, and I myself still do not understand his need for cruelty towards his students. However, to make this marriage work you have to learn to see behind the mask that he creates for those he does not care to associate with. He is a good man, Hermione. He would never dream of abusing or hurting you, he will treat you well. Although there is a substantial age difference between the two of you, your maturity and intellect are great enough to close the gap that divides you. And so I ask you, if this be your final decision, to please sign this petition. Once you have signed it, it will immediately be transferred into wizarding record, and you and Severus will marry within a fortnight.""Okay," was the only answer Hermione could mutter, her whole body shaking too much to say anything more. Picking up the quill, she made a distinct, if wobbly, signature on the line indicated. Gold light shined out immediately after the letters were written, and signified that the magical contract was complete. "Is that all I need to do, Sir?""Yes. You may go to dinner Miss Granger. But later tonight, I will summon you by owl to my office, where you will discuss arrangements with Severus.""Excellent. I will be looking forward to it," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And by the way, does Severus know of his petition at all?""Not yet...I'm afraid that is my next headache. Dumbledore sighed as Hermione left his office, shutting the door a bit too calmly to be believed.Severus's reply to the news was similar to Hermione's. "WHAT!" he exploded the moment Dumbledore came forth with the news. "You have got to be more insane than I ever believed possible if you truly think that I am going to be stuck with that insufferable know-it-all goody-goody from now until death do us part!""I'm afraid, Severus, that you don't have a choice. Your father sent in the petition, and for you there is no way out. Believe me, she is no more thrilled at the prospect of marriage than you are.""I could kill my father! Is there nobody else she could marry? No loophole that could get her out of my life?""There is, in fact. Hermione was stuck in the rare occasion in which two fathers petitioned for her to marry their sons at the exact same time. She got to choose between the two prospects.""And I am truly to believe that she chose me? I've known the girl for 6 years, and I have acquired enough knowledge of her personality to learn that marrying me is not in her character.""The two men she had to choose from were you and Draco Malfoy. Now do you understand her decision?""Oh." Severus was silent for a moment. Although he was by no means thrilled at the idea of being bound to her for all eternity, could he truly send her into the lustful grasp of Malfoy? A Deatheater with no visible good inside his heart, that boy would rape her and beat her until she either conformed to his definition of what a wife could be (impossible of the Hermione Granger he knew), or he would kill her. What Dumbledore said was true. He had no choice but to marry Hermione. 


	3. Preparations for Eternity

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these characters; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.  
  
Author's Note: Many, many thanks to all my outstanding reviewers who gave me feedback after the last chapter. I hope to receive as many reviews for all my chapters, so continue to tell me your thoughts.

Chapter 3 - Preparations for EternityHermione had declined the proposal of dinner which Dumbledore had suggested, deciding to return to her dormitory rather than face the rest of the school so soon. Walking quickly through the corridors, she kept her head down and looked at her feet so that others would not see the stricken look on her face, and she willed the tears that stung her eyes not to fall. Choking out the Gryffindor password to the Fat Lady, she quickly entered the common room, nearly breaking into a run once she got inside as to avoid the prying questions Harry and Ron threw at her the moment they were aware of her presence. Slamming the door to her dormitory, she threw herself upon the four-poster bed, hysteric sobs coming from her body. Downstairs, Ron made to chase after her and find out the troubles, but Harry held him back. "Stop, she needs her privacy right now. Lets owl Dumbledore though, and see if she's alright."Moments after sending an urgent owl to Dumbledore, checking on the welfare of their friend, Harry and Ron received a letter from Fawkes in return, which assured them that Hermione was alright and they would find out the source of her anguish when she felt comfortable telling them. Rather than force her to come back and face Severus, Dumbledore decided to leave Hermione alone for the night and allow her to collect her thoughts, knowing that Severus would be disproving of the emotions that she inevitably was feeling at the moment, anyways.Early the next morning, Hermione woke to a loud knocking noise on the window of her dormitory. Stretching, she moved from the place where she had thrown herself in a torrent of tears the night before, realizing that she must have cried herself to sleep. Once she opened the window, Fawkes flew in and delivered a message to her from Dumbledore, asking her to come to his office as soon as possible so that she could meet with Severus and discuss plans. Dreading the meeting completely, Hermione brushed her hair and put on clean robes so that she would at least look presentable in front of her future husband. She knew that eating would probably be a useful endeavor that she should attend to, but her stomach churned at the thought of it. Declaring that she would hex the first Ministry official she set eyes on, Hermione made for Dumbledore's office, again avoiding the questions Harry and Ron persisted with.

The nervous eyes were the first thing Severus noticed when he looked at Hermione when she entered Dumbledore's office. They had been unable to meet and discuss things the previous night because Hermione had been too distraught. 'Just what I need,' thought Severus, 'marriage to an overly- emotional female who gets both physically and mentally distraught at the thought of spending her life with me'. Sorry, babydoll, but being stuck with her until death did them part wasn't exactly what he had on his to-do list either."Miss Granger, it is settled. The day after tomorrow you and Severus will marry. I don't know if you had any preferences as to how and where you want the ceremony performed, but I will do the honors of marrying you if that is your wish, rather than a Ministry official." Dumbledore said softly as she entered the room."I would much rather it be you than the Ministry. And I'd like the ceremony to be here...there is no use in having a fancy wedding under these circumstances," Hermione muttered as calmly as she could. "But what am I to do in the meantime? Do I go home to my parents today? And what about Harry and Ron? Should I tell them? Where am I going to live this summer after all of this happens?" She looked up at Dumbledore, overwhelmed by the myriad of questions that were flooding her brain. She could see him thinking of how to answer each one, the mechanics in his brain turning so as to try and account for her happiness as best as possible."Your permanent residence will be here at Hogwarts, Miss Granger, as that is where Professor Snape resides. I'm sure you will find something to occupy your time which you may do over the summer. I'm sorry, but under these circumstances I cannot allow you to continue to reside with your parents over the summer - the Ministry would not tolerate it. You may, however, visit them today or tomorrow, and tell them of your new predicament - I'm sure they would desire to know what is going on with you. As for Harry and Ron - you may tell them if it is your desire, I am sure that they would support you, and they will inevitably find out sooner or later. They were worried about you last night and sent me a letter saying you would not come out of your room...I am sure it is best to tell them before their concerns increase substantially.""Yes, I suppose I should...I just cannot seem to figure out a way to say it.""Tell them the truth, Hermione. They should know about the law and its provisions, and it is only to be expected that you should fall privy to it. Now, seeing as it is the two of you who this occasion concerns, and not as much me, I will leave you and Severus to talk. I am sure there are many things which you would like to discuss.Turning to her, Severus looked at her. "Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into by choosing me as a husband? I am not used to having to play supreme protector to silly little know-it-all girls, and please do not expect me to openly play the role of the loving husband. I have been alone for the past thirty years and fully intended on remaining alone for the next thirty. I have no desire for marriage and all its repercussions."Her temper flaring up at his cruel and mocking words, Hermione flew into an outraged storm of words. "Since when I have ever acted as a silly little girl! Believe me, I am not happy with the predicament that this idiotic Marriage Law has thrust upon me, and the fact that you happened to be the better of the two options I received truly isn't saying much. I don't think you're capable of being a loving husband, and so I have no expectations of you to perform as such. As for the fact of you wishing to be alone for the next thirty years - newsflash - you have almost as little choice in that matter as I do. Your father petitioned for me, and therefore he dictates your life, not you. You are forced, by law, to get married, as am I. So let's just do this and get it over with!"Sighing, Snape looked at her eyes, which flashed with anger. "I suppose you'll want a nice dress and a ring and all that?""Not particularly. I've never been to a wizarding wedding, I don't know what women even wear.""That depends. If they're a virgin, they wear white. Are you a virgin, Miss Granger?" he asked with a sneer."How dare you!""Well, I'm going to need to know sooner or later, aren't I? And if you try and wear white robes made for witches if you're not a virgin in your wedding, they'll turn black anyways. The magic in them will let the whole world know, so you might as well just admit it if you're not as pure as well all expected.""I am a virgin," she answered flatly, inwardly humiliated to be having this conversation with her professor."Very well, then, you will wear white. I am not required to attend to those matters, however. It may be best for you to consult Professor McGonagall on tedious apparel questions. As for wedding rings, it is required that we both have them. It is not, however, required that we both drain our bank accounts buying the most expensive jewelry, and I have absolutely no intention of frittering away my hard-earned Galleons for your taste."

"That's fine, I don't need anything special. And the same goes for you."

"Very well. I believe that is all that we need to discuss right at the present moment. Why don't you attend to your own important affairs, and I will work with Dumbledore to see if I can expand my chambers to be suitable for the two of us to reside in.""Fine." Casting a steely glare in her direction, Snape quickly got up and removed himself from Dumbledore's office, the door magically slamming behind him. Hermione sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Wasn't this going to be fun? 


	4. Apprehensions

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius who came up with these characters, not me!  
  
Author's Note: Many, many thanks to all my wonderful reviewers - you guys are the best! Keep them coming, please!  
  
Chapter 4 - Apprehensions  
  
Minerva McGonagall knew who was knocking on her door before she even opened it. Moments earlier, Dumbledore had appeared in her fireplace to inform her of the events taking place between Severus and Hermione. "It is my belief that Severus will send her to you in hopes that you will aid her with wedding preparations, as he clearly wants nothing to do with the whole occasion, and surely not the minute details involved. And neither party was overly pleased with the event...I believe Hermione will be distraught, and comfort from you may be exactly what she needs," he had said. Being the head of Gryffindor, Minerva had always felt somewhat maternal towards her students, and a growing desire to protect Hermione was growing around her heart as she heard of the disastrous effects the Marriage Law was having on her life. She was so intelligent, definitely a promising young witch who had so much of her life ahead of her to live, and was truly capable of changing the world with her brilliance. It was truly a shame to think of her being locked away inside a house, a wife and mother before she even reached her twentieth birthday. But given her options, Minerva was positive Hermione had made the right choice. There was no way out of the impending marriage, and the clutches of Draco Malfoy, and, most importantly, his father, would prove to be an unbearable life for her. Although Severus was by no means an extroverted and charming man, he would at least respect her dignity, which is more than she could say for the former of the two gentlemen. Opening the door, she smiled grimly as she let a trembling Hermione into her rooms.  
  
The moment she was inside Professor McGonagall's rooms, Hermione burst into tears, enormous wracking sobs finally being allowed to come out as she let go of all her pent-up emotions. Rather than try and talk to her and console her, Minerva simply came over to Hermione and gently wrapped her in her arms, allowing her a shoulder to cry on. When what seemed like hours had passed, Hermione finally stopped crying, blowing her nose and wiping her eyes with the handkerchief Professor McGonagall had handed her. "What am I going to do?" she asked softly. "I don't know how to talk to him, how to work with him, let alone how to live with him...I don't know how to be a wife, I'm not ready to get married or...have children," she shuddered, nearly choking at the thought of being intimate with Snape.  
  
"I know, Hermione, I know. Believe me, if there was anything I could do to make this disgusting law is repealed, I would, but it is entirely beyond my power. But I can help you get ready for your wedding, I can be your confidant when you need somebody to talk to, and I can assure you of this - you will be alright, Hermione. I can't promise you'll be happy, I can't promise you'll be loved by your husband, but I can promise that you will survive, day to day. That your strong will, your intelligence, and your spirit will not be broken...I actually believe that Severus sees them as some of your greatest assets. Although it may not appear so, he does respect you for your consistent cleverness and enthusiasm. It is my belief that he is a kind man deep down, Hermione, but over the years he has built up a resistance to emotion - he has a very painful existence here, and I have to think that maybe some social interaction with you might be very good for him."  
  
"I hope you're right," Hermione answered with a sigh. "I had so many plans for my life, and it's like I'm desperately trying to clutch to them, to keep them from falling away altogether. But now...it seems impossible."  
  
"I think we all understand that, it's why it's so heartbreaking to see this law put into action. But I think you have a chance at accomplishing your dreams still. My suggestion is this: you and Severus both need to enter this marriage with a blank slate, without former judgments and opinions which may have tainted your opinions toward one another," said Minerva gently. Seeing Hermione's indignant expression, she added "I know it will be difficult at first to forget all the disagreements you've previously had, and trust me, child, I'm not blaming you for many of them. But if you can get past your former prejudices, the two of you might end up enjoying each others' company. And in the meantime, you know that I will always be here for you, dear." Minerva squeezed Hermione, hugging her tightly, and then stepped back to take a look at her tearstained face. "Now, we have many things to do before the wedding, which Dumbledore informed me is to be next Wednesday. Since today is Friday, that leaves us only 5 days. I take it you wish to go home and discuss this arrangement with your parents?"  
  
"Yes. But I don't think it would be necessary for this visit to be a long one - it's bound to be uncomfortable enough as it is."  
  
"Alright, then. Here's what I would recommend you do. Tell Harry and Ron about your situation as soon as possible - they are your best friends, Hermione, and they have a right to know your predicament. The two of them are already worried enough as it is. I will have Dumbledore inform the three of your parents that you will not be traveling on the Hogwarts Express this afternoon due to unfinished business, and you may use the floo network to travel home later this afternoon. Tonight, I would just spend some time with your parents - you've been gone all year and I'm sure you have many other things to discuss...I would not even bring up this marriage law. Spend the night there, and then tomorrow afternoon I would tell them about your marriage to Severus. Perhaps later tomorrow Severus can come over and you can introduce them - I know it will not be a happy meeting for you, Severus, or your family, but it is something that simply must be done. Afterwards, you can either stay with your parents another night, or come back to Hogwarts with Severus. Monday and Tuesday I will help you make wedding arrangements - we will find you suitable attire and attend to the ring, your living arrangements, and other such matters. Wednesday evening the two of you will marry. And then we'll take it from there, alright?  
  
"That sounds alright. I'm not looking forward to this meeting with my parents, but I don't want them to completely be shut out of my life forever. I guess this is something I have to do then."  
  
"I know, Hermione, that if you were my child, I would want to know, no matter what man you were being forced to marry."   
At 5 o'clock sharp that evening, Hermione found herself on the doorstep of the house that used to be her home. It had been many years since she'd even considered that place to be anything more than where her parents lived - Hogwarts was now her home, she didn't know where she'd be without it. Butterflies fluttered through her stomach as she warily stared at the door, her mind fighting with itself whether or not to go in and face the inevitable truth or apparate back to right outside the Hogwarts grounds. Or run and hide in a place farther than even that idiot Fudge could imagine and escape the upcoming marriage. Knowing that the middle option was wrong and the latter near impossible, Hermione opened the door, bracing herself for what was to come.  
  
"Hermione!" Her mother stood up immediately from where she was sitting and flew to her, quickly wrapping her into a tight hug. "How are you? How was your year? Did you get top marks again? Do you have any plans for this summer? Why didn't you come home on the train with everyone else?" Although usually Hermione found her mother's inescapable twenty questions amusing, they now seemed overbearing and she felt claustrophobic.  
  
"I'm fine Mum. I'll tell you about everything else in a minute. Hi Dad," Hermione said softly as her dad came over and also wrapped her up in his arms. Sitting down on the couch, she proceeded to tell them about the year and all its excitement, skipping over the most recent news, and explaining that her absence on the train was due to "unfinished business". It was amazing, how easily she could lie to her parents, when just a few years before they could easily read her face and emotions to detect untruthfulness. Luckily, her mother's chit-chat kept the entire family constantly conversing through dinner, and no silences compelled Hermione to dispel the truth of her visit.  
  
After dinner, Hermione retired early, pretending to be exhausted from her final exams and from traveling, although she knew her mind was far from sleep. Around half-past midnight, when she was just about to finally doze off, a loud knock on her window startled her, and she was unsurprised to find an owl there waiting for her...not even in her parents' house could she hide from the wizarding world. She was, however, astonished at the owl's beauty - it was definitely no ordinary barn owl, and its dark eyes had a certain power in it that she didn't see in most other pets. Upon opening the letter, Hermione immediately recognized Snape's handwriting.  
  
"Hermione, I have had your family's fireplace temporarily connected to the floo network, please meet me there at 1'clock am - we need to discuss a few things.  
Severus  
  
Sighing, she put on her dressing gown and brushed her hair, so that she looked somewhat put together for her future husband, even is she would have to live with in later, in various states of undress. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she quietly descended the stairs so as not to wake her parents.  
  
Promptly at the hour, Severus' face became illuminated in the fireplace. "Hermione, first I want to apologize for my behavior last time I saw you...I'm sure it comes as no shock to you that this arrangement has caused me a considerable amount of unwanted stress, but it was wrong of me to be cruel. That very well may be the only apology I've ever made to a student, so please cherish it as treasured words from an antisocial man. At any rate, Minerva has informed me of your plans for the next few days, and I also have news of our living arrangements. Have you told your parents about our engagement yet?"  
  
"You are forgiven for your behavior early, and I also apologize for my own, I know it was less than polite," Hermione said stiffly. "And no, my parents do not know yet. Professor McGonagall and I both thought it was better if they weren't informed until tomorrow - or later today, I guess. I intend to tell them tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"And were you desiring my attendance at this little meeting? Minerva told me it was an option, but I received no word from you before you left."  
  
"I think it would be good for my parents to meet you, but if you are uncomfortable with coming tomorrow, I would understand."  
  
"I will come if you want to me to. I know that this is probably important to both you and your parents...although I'm sure they won't be any more pleased once they've met me."  
  
"Probably not, but at least then they'll know who I'm marrying, you won't be a stranger. I plan on telling them after lunch, it's a Sunday, so neither of them will be working. If you could come over at about 3, then they could meet you and we could hopefully be out of her before dinner time. I don't plan on spending any more time here than I absolutely have to."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there at 3." With those parting words, Severus disappeared with a quick pop, and Hermione returned to bed. Tossing and turning all night, she dreaded the coming of the next day. 


	5. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I so much wish I was in control of the Harry Potter universe, unfortunately I'm not. But here I can pretend I am, if only for a little while.  
  
Author's Note: Many, many, many thanks to all the people who commented on my last chapter, my inbox almost exploded with messages! You guys are the greatest; I'm so excited to have received so much feedback for my writing. If anybody's ever bored and wants something to do, make sure you go to mugglenet.com, and look through it. Definitely read the Editorials - The North Tower is especially good. Anyways, on with Chapter 5.

Chapter 5 - Meet the Parents  
  
Hermione grimaced as she saw the pained look on the faces of her parents once she told them about her engagement. It had been hard for her to even get up the courage to tell them to begin with, but she had a mission and it was a well known Granger-trait that when she set out to do something, it never remained unfinished. Looking at her mother's tearstained face and the immeasurable anger that rendered her father speechless, her first instinct was to run and then inform Snape that his presence would not be necessary that afternoon, as her parents would never want to see her again, let alone her hateful fiancé. "I know you had high hopes for me, mom, and the law is barbaric - I don't understand how wizards, no matter how advanced their skills are, are so behind when it comes to social customs. But I have no choice, they will find me whether I am in the wizarding world or here, at home. Although I am by no means fond of Professor Snape, he isn't a monster. He will allow me to continue my education, accomplish my dreams...at least some of them...and he will not abuse me."  
  
"How could that man they have the nerve to refer to as the 'Minister of Magic' do this? Leaders of the wizarding community should take all types of wizards into mind before making laws such as these!" her mother exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Cornelius Fudge is by no means a good Minister of Magic. He has made countless mistakes in his position, and judging by the number of problems which resulted from this, I am shocked he has remained Minister of Magic. That does not, however, mean that I am exempt from this law simply because the man who controls our government is an idiot." With those words, Mrs. Granger broke down into hysterical tears for the second time that afternoon, leaving Hermione to stare helplessly at her parents. "Professor Snape will be stopping by soon. I assumed you two would want to meet him. But we won't stay long - I'm going to back to Hogwarts with him this afternoon," she said softly. It pained her to cause her parents this much heartbreak.  
  
The meeting with Snape did not go smoothly, as could be assumed by any individual with an IQ over 30. Hermione's mother's already-horrified expression amplified even further at the first sight of the dark, brooding professor, and her father refused to even shake his hand. Casting a look at Snape that was both exasperated and frightened, Hermione shakily tried to properly introduce the three. "Professor Snape is very talented in both the art of potion making and in defense against dark arts - you know, bad spells," she said, hoping to skillfully win over her parents to at least be civil to him. Although she didn't know why she was worrying so much about his well-being, although nobody could argue his wizarding skills, it didn't take a genius to figure out that his personality was far from kind.  
  
"How old are you, you perverted bastard?" cried her father, shocking both Hermione and her mother into silence at his sudden outburst. Ever since he had received the news of Hermione's betrothal, he had been silently fuming in a sullen stupor. It was shocking to hear those words out of his mouth, as he had usually been very laid-back and gentle when it came to his family, especially his beloved daughter. "I know she has no choice but to marry the man who puts a contract on her, but you must be nearly twice her age! Do you realize your lust after her, an innocent girl, has ruined her life forever!?"  
  
Snape stared at him, his pale face slowly filling with color as he fought to maintain composure. "I am thirty five, and as well all know, Hermione is 17. I have been called a bastard several times throughout my life, and though I do, unfortunately for this circumstance, have a father, I can't argue that the term is entirely wrong when used in reference to my personality. Lustful, or perverted, for that matter, are not words that describe me. My father put out the contract on Hermione for me, I have as little choice in the matter of marriage to her as she does, and I can assure you that I am about as thrilled as she, as well. Hermione is a very intelligent young witch, she has goals and aspirations which will be tainted by our marriage and the child she is obligated to conceive, but you have my solemn promise that I will never attempt to suppress her intelligence. I, in fact, encourage her to use all of her knowledge to the best of her abilities. And you can be assured that my hand will never harm her."  
  
Hermione stood there, staring at her future husband. Had Professor Snape, the infamous bastard, who complimented no one, actually spoken in her favor? Praised her, the 'insufferable know-it-all'? The entire family stood silent for a moment, the stillness breaking only when Mr. Granger stalked out of the room, rendered speechless by the entire situation. Mrs. Granger turned as if to follow her husband, and then changed her mind in mid-step, turning to Hermione. "When is the wedding?" she asked softly, her voice quivering.  
  
"This Wednesday night, at Hogwarts. Will you come?" Hermione answered. She wanted her parents to be there so badly, knowing that things between the family would never be the same after her marriage.  
  
"I will, I can promise you that. I'm not so sure about your father - but I will speak to him, dear. How will I get there? I don't know where it is."  
  
Before Hermione could answer, Snape spoke, his voice much calmer than it had been a few moments before. "I will arrange for you, and your husband, should he desire to come. We will probably have to travel by floo powder, which will be new and perhaps uncomfortable for you, but it is the most effective and safest way. I will arrive in your fireplace at half past six on Wednesday night. Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure, will aid you in your journey home that evening. Does that sound alright?"  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful," answered Mrs. Granger. Casting a glance at her daughter, she looked back at Snape. "Take care of her, alright? I know we have been somewhat less than open towards the idea of her marrying you, but she is our only child, and we love her and want her to be happy."  
  
"I understand that, Mrs. Granger. I will try my best to provide for both her safety and happiness, although I am not sure I will succeed, at least on the latter of the two matters," he responded, his voice gentler than Hermione had ever heard. Turning to her, he asked "are you ready to go back?" Hermione nodded, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Mom," she said softly, giving her a hug. "Thank you for trying to understand". Her mother nodded in understanding. Hermione then found her father, standing by himself in their back yard. "Dad?" she said timidly, looking at his sullen face. "I'm going back now; I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. My wedding is on Wednesday...Sn-Severus will be coming to pick mom up, he said he'd take you there too if you would come. And I really, really want you to be there, Dad."  
  
Mr. Granger turned and looked at his daughter, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry, honey. I will be there. This whole ordeal has just come as a shock to me. I love you, Hermione."Running to him, Hermione hugged her father, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you too, Dad. And I'm sorry all of this happened, but I guess I have no choice." After she rejoined Snape, both of them silently apparated back, landing right outside the Hogwarts grounds. Looking at her, he mumbled softly, "I'm sorry all this is happening to you. Is your Dad going to come to the wedding?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah, he's coming. He's not happy about it though, although I entirely understand what he's thinking."  
  
"Have you told Potter and Weasley yet?""Yeah, I told them yesterday before I left.""How did that go?""Not well. They're both really worried about me, and Ron is kicking himself for not petitioning for me first...he didn't realize how imminent the situation was, with both your father and Malfoy. But he swears that he was going to petition for me...he wanted to marry me."  
  
"And how do you feel about that? Would you have wanted to marry him?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I like Ron - he's one of my best friends in the world. But I think we'd drive each other crazy if we were married - I'm too much of a know-it-all, and he can be awfully thick sometimes."  
  
Smirking, Snape nodded. "I agree. What about Potter? What did he say?"  
  
"He basically promised that if you were ever a bastard towards me, or hurt me, or anything, that he'd come and rescue me and blow you to pieces."  
  
"Oh. Excellent," was Snape's sarcastic reply. "Just what I need, two hormonal teenage boys fighting with me over a woman. I suppose seeing the two of them is inescapable, as they are your two best friends."  
  
"You're right about that one. I've had so much of my life pulled away from me already - those two and Ginny are all I have anymore, please don't take them away from me."  
  
He sighed, looking at her. "I know you think I'm a cruel, malicious bastard who would want to suck all the happiness out of your life, Hermione, but I assure you, I'm not. Potter and Weasley are annoying little shits sometimes, Potter especially upsets me by constantly thinking that he's the one in charge of the worlds' events and by putting both his life and others' in danger without much foresight. But nevertheless, he cares about you, and he's got a good soul. Miss Weasley I have no problems with whatsoever, she is intelligent and seems to be a very suitable and trustworthy friend for you. I would not try and separate you from those you love, believe me."  
  
Hermione stared at him, surprised by the respect and kindness he had shown to her over the course of the day. True, he had a very snarky and sarcastic side, but she was beginning to think that it wasn't such a bad thing - besides, if he didn't have some sort of sarcasm or the like added to his words at any given moment, she might faint from shock at it.  
  
"Thank you. I promise that I'll try not to let them annoy you too much. And I know you have your own life to live too, that I'll probably get in the way sometimes. I'll try not to let that be the case."  
  
"That would be admirable, yes," was his simple response. Surprised by the small understanding they had arrived at, Hermione and Snape completed their journey back to the castle in silence.  
  
Author's Note: I've been in a writing sort of mood lately, as you can tell. But I have a request from all of my faithful readers here. I am currently searching for a beta, someone who could read my work, proofread it, and offer me suggestions. I'm looking for somebody who is very good at English, and has extensive knowledge (or an obsession) with Harry Potter, to make sure I don't contradict anything the high-and-mighty JK Rowling says, because as we all know, she is the Goddess of all things Harry Potter. Also, I am going to try and make my story a little bit more unique from other Marriage Law stories - so far I've been going by the guidelines of the challenge, but the plot is turning out almost identical to other stories I've read, so I need some ideas to get the plot going more. If you'd like to be a beta, or just have some suggestions, email me and let me know! My email is skittle72913hotmail.com, or you can reach me through AIM, my screen name is skittle72913. 


	6. La Belle Mariee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I'm just playing with them for a little while.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I've been sooo busy!. Special thanks to my new beta readers - J H, Emily, and Heather, as well as to all who emailed me about the job. You guys are the greatest!

Chapter 6 - La Belle Mariée

Thoughts and worries plagued Hermione and she laid in her bed that night in the Gryffindor tower. The room seemed so empty without her roommates there, giggling and talking as usual while all she wanted was to get some sleep. Although she knew many other witches would be facing a similar fate as herself, she felt entirely alone. Even though she and Professor Snape had reached somewhat of an understanding, it seemed like it would be impossible to live with him every day for the rest of her life. And the thought of sleeping with him...she shuddered. Having never been intimate with anyone before, let alone a grown man, nerves wracked her terribly when she thought about it. After what seemed to be decades, dawn came as the horizon turned grey, and Hermione rose after a restless night. She showered and dressed, then headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast, the castle more quiet and peaceful than she had ever experienced before now that the students had returned to their families. At 9 o'clock, she met Professor McGonagall in her quarters to go over arrangements, after all, there was a lot to get done in just two days time.

Minerva McGonagall's comforting, mothering smile was just what Hermione needed after such an ordeal with her parents the night before. "How did it go, child?" she asked softly.

"Not well," answered Hermione with a sigh. "Mum was pretty distraught, but my dad was especially upset - he blew up at Professor Snape."

"Oh, dear. Do you think he'll ever be able to accept him after some time?"

"I hope so. They both agreed to come to the wedding, although I had to persuade my father a little. I think that's at least one step in the right direction."

"Definitely. You are their only daughter, Hermione, they just want what's best for you. And I believe that over time, they will accept your marriage and come to see that estranging you and your husband from the family will only hurt you. Anyways, yesterday while you were gone, I took the liberty of trying to find quarters for you and Severus to live in - you will have to dwell here at Hogwarts, as it is unrealistic for him to live elsewhere while he is Head of Slytherin House. However, I talked to him last night and was able to convince him to move out of the dungeons so that you could live in a more pleasant environment - believe me, it was no easy feat either. Your quarters are now on the second floor, at the east corner. They are quite spacious, I believe you will enjoy them."

"Thank you, Professor."

Upon her return to the common room, Hermione was bombarded when Ginny ran towards her, arms outstretched. "Oh Hermione, Harry and Ron told me everything...I'm so sorry," she gushed as she pulled Hermione up towards the Head Girl's dormitories. "You must be heartbroken, I mean, to think, being stuck with that horrible man".

Managing a weak smile, Hermione spoke softly, "He's not horrible, Ginny. He's unpleasant sometimes, and rather socially inept, but still a good man. He's promised to treat me well and to protect me. I can't say I'm happy about the arrangement, and I don't think I'll ever love him, but I won't be miserable like I would be with Malfoy."

"That's why people like you so much, Hermione. You see the good in everyone. I don't know how you can be so calm about this."

"I wasn't always, trust me," said Hermione with a wry smile. "Believe me, I've had more heated arguments with Snape in the past few days than I've had in the past 6 years I've been going to this school, and that's saying something. Anyways, why are you still here, Gin? Weren't you supposed to be going home by the train Saturday with everyone else?"

"Well, technically yes, but Ron and I talked to Mum and Dad and asked to stay until after you were married to be...moral support, I guess. I hope you don't mind, we thought you might need some. Harry's staying too, his Aunt and Uncle were of course happy to let him stay as long as possible here. Dumbledore didn't mind at all."

Hermione reached out and hugged her friend. "Thanks so much, Ginny, you're right, I'm going to need moral support."

Ginny smirked. "You've got that right. I talked to Professor McGonagall earlier today, she told me our job for this afternoon was to find you a wedding gown. Since you will be a virgin bride, your dress needs to be white - its tradition in the wizarding world and the muggle world both, and the pureblood Ministry officials wouldn't settle for anything but tradition, of course. There's a place in Hogsmeade that I know of, called Belle Mariée. Its owned by some French woman named Mariette, and known to be one of the nicest places in town to buy a wedding dress."

"Alright," said Hermione with an exaggerated sigh. "But I don't want anything frilly or too fancy, just a nice, plain, simple dress will do."

Three hours later, Hermione found herself inside the white wonderland of Belle Mariée, surrounded by a landslide of white gowns, each of which probably contained enough material to cover a Quidditch field twelve times over. Ginny and Mariette had spent the past two hours throwing every dress imaginable at her, making her try every one on, even if she insisted she didn't like or want it. Finally, she was about ready to succumb to Ginny's ventures and just select a dress out of the accumulating pile. "Just one more, Hermione," begged Ginny, bringing over yet another gown. "This will be the last one, I promise."

"You said that 5 dresses ago," argued Hermione, but even as she spoke she carried the last dress into the fitting room. Zipping up the back, she turned to the mirror, rather astonished by what she saw. The dress was simple, not too frilly, just as she had wanted. It was a stunning satin A-line, with a round neck, short sleeves, and some lace and beading, but not too much. It looked fantastic on her, fitting perfectly, as if it had been designed specifically for her body. Stepping out of the fitting room, she turned to Ginny and Mariette, both of whom gasped in awe.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Ginny said softly. "Now we have to get you some accessories to go along with it," she said, smiling slyly.

Two hours, a pair of white shoes, a pair of earrings, one necklace, and one bracelet later, Hermione and Ginny emerged from the store. Upon entering the castle, Hermione almost collided with Professor Dumbledore, who stood there awaiting their arrival. "Miss Granger, could you come to my office for a moment? I need to have a word with you."

"Of course, Professor. Ginny, could you put the gown in my room, please?"

"Of course, Hermione," said Ginny with a smile. "Good night, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good night, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling.

Once in his office, Hermione turned to the Headmaster. "What were you wanting to see me about, Sir?"

"Well, Hermione, I'm afraid there has been a slight change of plans regarding the date of your wedding. We had originally planned for the ceremony to occur on Wednesday, I believe. However, due to certain...complications, it is imperative that the ceremony occur tomorrow evening."

"Complications? What kind of complications?" Hermione asked.

"Lucius Malfoy has called for a trial at the Wizangamot on Wednesday. He is distressed about your decision and wishes to address whether Severus' petition should be legitimate. I feel that, for your own safety, it is necessary that you and Severus should be married before this even occurs, simply because it would make the issue of your petition more complicated for Malfoy. The spells that bind two wizards together during matrimony are extremely powerful, it would be incredibly difficult to break them, and impossible for one less worthy of you to dissolve them. Since any member of the Malfoy family is, Miss Granger, less worthy of you, I have no doubt in my mind that your marriage to Severus is safe - IF you marry him tomorrow. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it is the only solution I can think of that keeps you out of the grasp of Malfoy."

"Yes, sir, I understand. Did you tell Professor Snape...er, Severus?"

"Yes, he was actually the person to suggest it in the first place. Now, Miss Granger, I suggest you get yourself some rest. Your wedding will take place at 4:30 pm, tomorrow afternoon."

"Good night Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, with a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Indeed," was the only answer he gave.


	7. Interlaced Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, J.K. Rowling is. Therefore, I am not making any money off of them, unfortunately.

Author's Note: Ok, this chapter is going to get rather sexual. I'm sorry if anyone is offended by that, if you are, please don't read this.

Chapter 7 - Interlaced Souls

Hermione woke early the next morning as sun flooded through her window, shining brightly in her eyes. Slowly getting out of bed, she looked outside. The day was perfect, just as she had always dreamed her wedding day would be like as a child. Unfortunately, it was going to turn out to be anything but the perfection she had once imagined.

Although she knew she should eat, Hermione couldn't bring herself to go down to the Great Hall and face her friends who had stayed, all of her teachers, and most importantly, Snape. Although they had come to somewhat of an understanding two days before, she still wasn't overly thrilled to see him today and decided to put it off as long as possible. Instead she went to the fireplace and placed a little floo powder in. One of the perks of being the new Head Girl was that you got free access to the kitchens at all times of day. You could have food brought up to your dormitory at your leisure, although you were generally expected to attend daily meals. One of the newer house-elves, named Cobbles, rushed immediately to the fireplace when he saw her face appear.

"What can Cobbles get you, Miss Hermione?" he asked excitedly.

"I'd just like some toast, please. And maybe a butterbeer," answered Hermione. She would need all the butterbeer she could get just to make it through her day, and was upset that she could not get her hands on anything stronger. Within seconds, a plate that contained about twelve pieces of toast and a huge bottle of butterbeer arrived in her hands.

"There you is, Miss Hermione! Enjoy your breakfast!" called Cobbles happily as she thanked him graciously and disappeared back into the fireplace. The remainder of the morning flew by as Hermione stayed in her room, doing anything possible to calm herself. Around noon, Cobbles brought her up a sandwich and another bottle of butterbeer which she drank, feeling the warm liquid soothe her nerves.

A gentle knocking on her door startled her from the thoughts that were plaguing her mind, and she silently cursed whoever was interrupting her from her last moments of true solitude. Upon opening the door, she was very surprised to find Professor Snap -no- Severus, standing there. His face was always hard to read, but she could detect a slight anxiousness there. The nerves that he was feeling soothed her; she felt less panicked knowing that he wasn't entirely comfortable either. "Severus! Please come in," she said, trying to control her surprise that he was there wanting to speak with her a mere three hours before their wedding.

"Hermione, I'm sorry if I've disturbed you and any preparations you have been making, but there is something rather urgent that I fear I must speak with you about with regard to our wedding this afternoon," he said, stepping into her room and taking a seat in the chair she directed him to.

"Oh dear. What now?"

"Dumbledore has asked me what kind of wedding we would prefer - we do have a choice regarding how we would like the ceremony and vows to be performed. I thought I would ask you before making any final decisions, because as you will soon see, it is extremely important."

"Well, thank you for including me in this decision. What exactly do we have to choose from, though?" Hermione asked softly.

Severus regarded her for a moment, trying to think of how to put his thoughts into words. He wasn't good at this kind of talk, everything always came out wrong. "There are two ways a wizarding wedding can be performed. The first is somewhat like a Muggle wedding, and is what most couples under the Marriage Law are choosing. In this ceremony, the witch and wizard would both give an oath pledging their devotion, they exchange rings, and then are officially made husband and wife. This type of wedding can eventually be terminated - after the Marriage Law is revoked, which I'm sure it eventually will be, the witch and wizard can make the decision to end their bond together - much like the Muggle form of divorce. As I said, most couples have chosen their ceremony to be performed this way."

"And what is our other option?" asked Hermione.

"The second option is a full wizarding ceremony. Should we choose this alternative, we will be bonded together not only by words and on paper, but by ancient, complex spells as well. These spells can never be broken; the marriage cannot be terminated. We will be, in essence, bound forever. Since this is a forced and arranged marriage, it may seem unfavorable to proceed with this kind of ceremony. But it does have one great advantage if it can be achieved. Under this kind of marriage, not only does the couple share themselves, their love, and their soul, but they also share power. In a truly dire situation when more that one person's power is needed, a person in this sort of marriage may summon the power of their partner to use as well as their own, making any magic they have twice as powerful. However, this can only be achieved if the couple is truly in love, for love is the power that allows these two individuals to be bound so thoroughly. Also, it is a rule of this type of marriage that the ceremony be consummated within twenty-four hours of when the spells are cast, or the marriage will be named void. This is a risky decision, Miss Granger, and one that I could never make without you," he finished, looking at her with an unreadable expression. He looked as if he'd gone over the situation in his mind a million times, but was still unable to come up with a solution.

"Wow," was the only initial response Hermione could come up with. "At first I was thinking that the first option sounded the most beneficial, but now that I hear of the second one, it's a difficult call to make. With Voldemort around, and the amount of danger we are in, being able to harness the power of both of us is tempting. I mean, you seem to be powerful enough on your own, I'm sure you wouldn't come upon any occasion to use it, but I have never faced the Dark Lord and should I...I am sure I will not be able to conquer him alone."

With that confession, Severus made somewhat of a snort. "Don't flatter me, Miss Granger, I am not nearly as powerful as you believe me to be. And I also think that you underestimate your power as well, the amount of intelligence and strength that you possess is astounding. Should our power be combined, it would be beyond anything that the world could ever imagine. I have no doubt in my mind that Voldemort knows that as well. Unfortunately, there is an immediate drawback that Voldemort is counting on, and that is causing me doubts as well. You must be truly in love with your spouse in order to summon their power. This is to ensure that you never can use that power for selfish advancement or to cause harm on the other person. While I am confident that you would never do that to me, and you may know that I would never use you in that fashion, it is the true love that is the problem for us. I have never loved someone in my whole life, I scarcely know what the emotion feels like. I am a harsh and cold man, and you are a warm, optimistic, and compassionate girl. Could you ever love me, Hermione? If true love is a useless endeavor for us, then it would be futile to choose this option when the other provides so many benefits as well. What do you think?" At that moment he looked so lost, and yet so hopeful and earnest that Hermione could feel in her soul that he was not a cold man, but one who possessed as more hidden compassion than she could imagine. Hermione felt as if her mind and heart were playing tug of war, that she was way too young and unprepared to be making this kind of decision. The silence between them seemed interminable, and she watched as he began to pace the room, tension mounting further with every step he took. Finally, a thought came to her, one that would prove the true emotion in his heart.

"Had you felt that you could never love me, you wouldn't have told me about this marriage option," she answered softly, looking at him questioningly. "Therefore, you must know that you are not actually a harsh and cold man, but one who can feel, and does, somewhere deep within. While I could never love a man who was truly harsh and cold, I do think I could love one who was compassionate but afraid of being hurt, and consequently kept his feelings hidden. If that is truly the man you are, then please speak up now and tell me so - it could change our lives forever."

He looked at her, amazed at her intuition, that she was able to read so much from him. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was at a loss for words. There were no words for what he felt - he was completely lost, and yet found for the first time in his life; he was scared and yet confident. Every conflicting emotion within him was coming out at once, and there was only one thing he could do. Silently, he took a step towards her and gently ran a hand through her hair, feeling her chestnut curls mold themselves around his fingertips. Slowly, he used his other hand to tip her chin up towards his own face, and then lowered himself towards her until their lips touched. It wasn't a long kiss, or anything deep or remotely sexual. Despite its innocence, it was powerful, and filled both parties with something that had been lost for awhile: hope.

Once they separated, a new understanding filled both of them, and Hermione looked at him, a smile spread across her face. "Was that supposed to be an answer to my question?"

Sighing teasingly, he looked at her, a quite serious expression on his face. "Yes, Hermione. I could love you."

"Then, yes, Severus, I could love you as well. I guess we'd better choose option two."

"You are aware that this would bind you to me, from today until we are parted by death? You would have to spend your life with me, not just for a little while, but forever. There is no turning back."

"Yes, I know," Hermione answered softly. "There are worst fates, I'm sure," she added, with a wry smile. "Are you prepared to do the same?"

He took a long, hard look at her, followed by a deep breath. "I am."

Hermione answered in as calm of voice as she could. "Then I suppose you should start getting ready."

With a small smile and a nod, Severus left the room.

Half an hour later, Hermione stood in her room with Harry, Ron, and Ginny around her.

"What do you mean, you're having a full wizarding ceremony?" asked Ron incredulously. "You hardly even know this man, Hermione, only that he's cold and cruel has got the power to make your life a living hell!"

"I know he's got that power, Ron, but he wouldn't! It's you that hardly knows him, not me. There's so much more to him than what he shows on the outside; he will treat me well and care for me. I think that eventually, we will end up falling in love with each other. Please, try and understand," she said softly.

"I understand," said Harry. "The ability to have access to each other's power and love will be the most beneficial thing to keep you safe - and the thing that Voldemort's not expecting. He always underestimates the power of love when it comes to magic, and he certainly won't foresee you and Severus falling in love with each other."

"Exactly," said Hermione. "Plus, the spells that take place with the marriage are yet another thing standing between me and Lucius Malfoy. Severus told me that they're immensely hard to break - not even Voldemort himself could do it."

"I guess it's for your own good, then," said Ginny softly. "I just can't get over the thought of being married to Snape for all eternity, but I have to say that if Snape could fall in love with anyone, it would have to be you. You've got brains and beauty; to him, you must be perfect."

Hermione laughed. "I'm far from perfect, Gin, but then again, so is he. I think together, we could be happy eventually. Especially if I've got you guys."

"You've got us, Hermione," said Harry, pulling her and Ginny into a friendly hug. "You know you can always come and talk to me about anything, and, well, since Ginny's a girl she might be better to talk to about all that...womanly...stuff."

"Ron?" asked Hermione, regarding him hopefully. She prayed he would be able to accept her decision.

With a reassuring smile, he joined the group hug. "You know I'll always be there for you, nobody on earth could ever stand in the way of me being your friend. But seriously, if Snape ever lays a hand on you, if he says something mean, if he looks at you the wrong way, just let me know and I'll kill him..." he trailed off protectively.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione laughed. "He won't, Ron. That I'm sure about. But thank you all the same, dear," she said, giving him a little peck on the cheek.

"Alright, alright, now shoo, you guys!" exclaimed Ginny. "Hermione's getting married in three hours, she needs to get ready!" Within moments, the guys had left and Ginny had pulled out every magical beauty supply Hermione knew existed.

"Here we go," Hermione sighed.

With fifteen minutes to go before he was married for all eternity, Severus stood pacing back and forth in the Room of Requirement. He had dressed in his nicest black dress robes and had already put on his best scowl when Albus told him he looked "handsome". Not that he would mind if that remark came from Hermione, but still. He found it strange that he had been less nervous earlier, before his encounter with Hermione. As a man who always made sure that he was in absolute control of his life, it unnerved him to think that he was falling into an endless wave of uncontrollable emotions, unable, and if truth be told, unwilling to stop himself. It couldn't really be said that he was truly in love with the girl yet, but he'd be a fool to deny the fact that he was feeling something, and for Severus Snape, feeling something was unimaginable.

Finally, Albus Dumbledore arrived in the room, dressed in robes of royal blue. Severus took his spot at the front of the room, watching as guests filed in to see the ceremony. In the front row were Mr. and Mrs. Granger on one side, with Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting directly behind them, along with the rest of the Weasley clan. The Hogwarts staff filled in many of the remaining rows of chairs. As he looked over to the other side, he blanched upon seeing the face of his father - the person he had worked so hard to shut out of his life forever. He felt such an internal hatred for the man, he had felt that way ever since his seventh year at Hogwarts. Before he had time to dwell on that, the music started playing, and Hermione slowly began to walk down the aisle. All outside emotions vanished once he saw her beautiful face, her shaking hands, her nervous eyes. After getting to the front, she turned to face him, and he clasped his hands in her own.

Albus began to speak, his voice gentle yet confident, as the world spun all around them. "We are gathered here today to join the hands and souls of Miss Hermione Jane Granger and Mister Severus Edmond Snape in matrimony. Under the eyes of Merlin, myself, and all the people of the world, this man and woman wish to be forever bonded to each other in one union: two heads, one mind; two hearts, one soul. They will belong to each other today, and everyday, from now, until death do they part."

At that point, Severus produced a ring which he held out in front of Hermione. It was silver, with a diamond set in the middle and two small pearls on either side. Although he was quite serious, his face appeared softened as he looked into her eyes. "Hermione Jane Granger, with this ring I give myself to you. In times of peace and times of trouble, days of happiness and days of sorrow, I pledge that I will be there, giving you my eternal love, honor, and respect. Just as you share a place in my home, you will share a place in my heart, a place where you forever will be cherished by me."

As he slid the ring on her finger, he gave her a small reassuring smile, and somehow it gave her the confidence to go on. Producing her own ring, an elegant yet simple gold band, she spoke her vows. "Severus Edmond Snape, with this ring I give myself to you. In times of peace and times of trouble, days of happiness and days of sorrow, I pledge that I will be there, giving you my eternal love, honor, and respect. Just as you share a place in my home, you will share a place in my heart, a place where you forever will be cherished by me." Her hands shaking, she slid the ring onto his finger, and he clasped her hand again.

Dumbledore then drew out his wand, and raised it towards the sky. "So it may be. _Duo viscus inclino unus!_" A gold ring formed around Hermione and Severus as Dumbledore lowered his wand and turned to them. "Severus Snape, you may kiss the bride."

Pulling her towards him, Severus kissed her soundly. The gold ring contracted in as their lips met, eventually entering their bodies in a surge of light, and a warm feeling moved through the couple.

Dumbledore openly beamed at the couple before turning to the audience. "I give you Severus and Hermione Snape!" he announced, and applause rang in the air as the newlyweds exited the room.

The reception was bittersweet for Hermione as she talked with her friends and parents. Severus stood near her for most of the small party, but always kept his distance so as not to invade in her privacy. Both her parents congratulated her (although her father was slightly reluctant), but Hermione could sense a bit of closure in the reception, knowing that she could never be their little girl anymore. She was now Mrs. Snape, their adult, married daughter. The same went for her friends; though they would of course accept and support her, their relationship would never be the same anymore. Rather than dwelling on the unpleasant, Hermione decided to accept the situation and move on. There was nothing that could be done.

Happily for Severus, his father had decided to leave after the completion of the ceremony, which allowed him to avoid the inevitable fight that would have taken place. Surprisingly, he realized, he was actually having a decent time despite the fact that he really had no loved ones to talk to. The Hogwarts staff was able to provide adequate company for the situation. However several hours later, it was all over. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gathered up their family and Harry and prepared to return home, and the Hogwarts staff returned to their proper chambers. After saying her last goodbyes, Hermione felt Severus' hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Snape, if you will, I would now like to show you to our new home. I hope that you will find it to your liking," he said shyly, but with a smile.

"Thank you, Severus," she said, returning the smile and allowing him to lead her through the corridors until they came to a portrait of the sky filled with stars and constellations, with a comet shooting across the darkness. In his normal, commanding voice, he said to the portrait, "Transfiguration," and Hermione smiled as it opened to reveal a large door. Annoyed, he turned to her, "Minerva made up the password," he said and she laughed as he led her in.

A beautiful, sunny living room awaited their entry. It had a couch, comfy armchairs, a coffee table, and a large roaring fireplace.

"What a gorgeous room!" she said softly in awe.

"Yes, Minerva did a very nice job," he answered as he led her through a little kitchen with a table. "During the summer and holidays I eat in my chambers a lot as it is not required for me to dine in the Great Hall everyday," he told her, seeing her confused face.

Another door led them into a large potions lab, stocked with every ingredient she could imagine. "My lab. I don't mind if you use it for any of your needs, seeing as you're neat and careful and will put everything back where you got it. No stealing ingredients for forbidden potions that turn you into a cat, my dear," he said, watching her, amused as her facial expression turned to one of shock.

"You knew?" she gasped.

"Of course I did. But now is not the time for this conversation," he said with a laugh as he led her through another door into an enormous library. The sight of it almost knocked the wind out of her as she saw the thousands of books that stood on every shelf from floor to ceiling. She turned to Severus, beaming. "I knew you would like that," he said gently. On one side of the room were two desks where they could study, and large, comfy armchairs and couches sat on the other side. It was a wonderful place where she could read for endless hours.

Reluctantly, she followed Severus as he led her into the last room. "This will be our room, Hermione," he said, looking at her nervously. There was a large four poster bed, two dressers, two closets, and a couple of shelves for personal belongings. The room was painted white with green carpet and a green bedspread.

"I guess we couldn't completely escape the Slytherin-ness, could we now?" she joked to relieve the tension.

"No more than I could escape Gryffindor," he said, amused. "Go look in the bathroom."

Once Hermione did so, she openly laughed. The walls were white with a gold and white checkered floor, red shower curtains and towels, and a gold bathtub, sink, and toilet. "That's the most Gryffindor-looking room I've ever seen!" she exclaimed, coming out.

"Indeed." The tension returned suddenly, as the two regarded each other.

"Normally I would ask what we do next," said Hermione shyly, "but it doesn't seem like we really have a choice, do we?"

"The wedding spells dictate that we must consummate the marriage on the wedding night, so I suppose you would be correct," he answered, looking at her with a concerned expression. "How do you feel about that, Hermione?"

"Nervous," she answered truthfully. "But not entirely opposed to the idea. What about you?"

"About the same. I have not slept with a woman in years, and only once has it been willing," he said softly, looking deeply into her eyes. "I do not wish to hurt you or force myself upon you when you are not ready. However, for your own safety, it would be best if we did it now."

"Don't worry," she said with a small smile. "You will not be forcing yourself upon me, and I entirely understand. Just go slow...please?" she asked him, and he could see her anxious eyes looking up into his.

"Of course," he answered slowly, pulling her over to the bed. Sitting next to her, he leaned in slowly and kissed her lips. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him to her and separated her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hands stroked her hair and caressed her cheeks as he kissed her, and she moaned softly as she began to be aroused by his touch. Slowly, he began to move from her lips, kissing her hair, eyelids, nose, cheeks, ears, and neck. When he placed his lips on her throat, she gasped with pleasure, running her hands over his shoulders, arms and back. He began to unzip her dress and gently pulled it off her body, bringing himself down to kiss her shoulders while always returning to her lips. Reaching towards him, she pulled off his dress robes and tugged his shirt over his shoulders, discarding it on the floor next to the bed while running her hands up and down his torso.

As the couple slowly undressed each other, all tension in the air was replaced by passion. Each touch, lick, and kiss no longer felt mandatory, but were something to be enjoyed as Severus and Hermione realized the profound beauty in each other. After making sure that she was properly aroused and comfortable, Severus shifted his body so that he lay over Hermione. Slowly, he pushed himself into her, kissing her tenderly when she winced in pain. Before long, her pain melted away and was replaced with waves of pleasure which ran through her with each thrust.

After their lovemaking ceased, Severus pulled Hermione to him, wrapping her in his arms as she laid her head on his chest. The feeling that he had while she slept in his arms was something he had never known before in his entire life, and he knew that he was beginning to really care for the girl. Savoring the moment as the happiest he had ever felt in his life, Severus held her tightly as sleep eventually came.

A/N: The first time I wrote this, the rating of the smut was more NC-17 than R. For the full version, I have also decided to post on Ashwinder, so it should be up soon. Anyways, many thanks to all my wonderful readers and my excellent betas, I could never have written this without you. Hopefully my next chapter will be up soon (I have a ton of ideas), but school is starting and that means that I will inevitably come extremely busy. Keep the reviews flowing, all of you, and I promise to update as soon as I can.


End file.
